cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
0016
John Cain Smith (ジョン・ケーン・スミス Jon Kein Sumisu), nicknamed Cain for short and also known as Cyborg 0016, is an antagonist appearing in the three-part OVA crossover Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. He is one of the of the "High-Teen Number" (ハイティーンナンバー Haitin Numba) cyborgs developed by Dr. Adams, and a newly-created character exclusive to this OVA continuity. Appearance Cain is a muscular man of incredible height, similar in stature to 005. As seen in the opening sequence, his entire body has been remodeled and replaced with a metal chassis, with his brain being the only organic part left from his original self. His hands would seem to be covered with synthetic flesh, which hides the fact that his arms can morph into his plasma cannons. A brief glimpse of his pre-remodeling self in the opening credits shows him to have light brown skin, high cheekbones, and thick eyebrows, as well as a dark brown buzz-cut and deep blue eyes. He wears the "High-Teen Number" cyborg uniform, which is a black version of the 00 cyborg uniform with silver buttons, a white scarf and two white belts, and red seams on the shoulders and boots. When incognito, he wears a long, double-breasted brown coat, a white turtleneck, and a brown newsboy-style cap. Personality He is a silent man, seemingly unwilling or unable to speak. He appears to be close and protective over 0017, who he is shown with at the start of the plot, as well as letting the boy ride upon his shoulders. He continues his protectiveness over the small cyborg to the bitter end, in an attempt to avenge his death. He acts a dutiful soldier in battle, quick with his reflexes and attack, and able to post a challenge to the other full-body weapon, 004. As he does not speak, it is 0014 that has to speak for him and introduce him as "Cain". Abilities For the purpose of his remodeling, 0016 was made into a single-combat weapon of mass physical destruction, with not only enhanced strength granted to him, but micro missiles and plasma cannons as well. Due to his all-metal state, he is incredibly bulletproof in battle. His micro-missiles are fired from his head, as well as his shoulders. In addition, the buttons on his uniform can give way to reveal he has chest missiles. When using his plasma cannons, the synthetic flesh on his hands shred off and his arms burst outward to reveal their true nature. Like 0014 and the other High-Teen cyborgs, he was given an Accelerator and the self-repairing mechanism. His strength would seem to be enough to rival 005, as seen in the opening sequence, but in the actual plot, he does battle against both 005 and 004, who is barely a match for his plasma cannons. In the light novel, his technology is said to be the same behind the Mad Machine M-1. History John Cain Smith was once a captain of a Black Ghost soldiers squad, but at some point, he became the third cyborg input for Dr. Adams Teufel's advanced model line, the High-Teen Numbers. With his entire body being gone, save for his brain, he was now a silent systemic weapon dedicated to tracking the traitorous 00 cyborgs from the organization. He would appear to challenge 002, 004, and 008, picking 004 to fight against. However, the fight would be cut short when 0014 would reveal it was only to collect data. Later, the trio would confront the full team of 00 cyborgs near the Black Ghost base, and engage them in another battle, with his missiles being foiled by the combined effort of the 00 team. His further attempt would be foiled by 004 and 008, but soon, the battle would become disrupted by the fight between Devilman and Atun, the latter possessing the body of the High-Teen Number cyborg named Seth/0018. Although it appeared Atun was reverted to Seth successfully by his sister's shockwaves, the angelic Seth would reveal he was "neither Seth nor Atun" but an advanced demonic entity. He proceeded to violently slaughter 0017, who had charged at him. 0016, in a last-ditch effort of anger to avenge and try to potentially salvage his comrade, shot at the Seth/Atun gestalt, only to be electrocuted to death and blown up by his own plasma cannon being directed back at him. Notes *The "mask" in his design derives from the Ishinomori character of Gen Jumonji from the series Iron Mask Cross and its sequel Iron Mask Detective Gen. In his origin story, Gen's face was permanently fused inside an iron mask, as well as having armor fused to his chest and arms. To keep up an incognito appearance when not fighting, Gen would wear a "living mask" designed after his original face. ** Cain's civilian clothing in his attempt at being incognito seem to be more of a shout-out to K''' in Ishinomori's series Robot Detective. This is a hold-over from early concept art for the OVA, where Cain's face was modeled more after K's, before the decision was made to have him also reference Gen. ** His tall, bulky appearance in his pre-remodeled state, as well as the buzz-cut hair and thick eyebrows, appear to be referencing '''Riki Ono from Glacial Warrior Guyslugger, whose former human appearance was only seen in the ending credits to the series. Like 0016, he was the most visibly remodeled out of the Guyslugger team, having an entirely exposed metal face and body. *Though his nickname was previously sourced for a character in Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier, "Cain" has Biblical significance in him being one of the sons of Adam and Eve, who would murder his brother Abel. The rest of his name comes from "John Smith", a generic and common male name. Unlike the Biblical Cain and Abel, the 0016 and 0017 partnership would not end in one murdering the other, but in fact one trying to unsuccessfully avenge the other. *In early concept art, the High-Teen Numbers uniform was primarily red and black, with the white elements being kept to the glowing seams on the clothing and the contrasting armbands. The light-up seams would have run across the characters' boots as well, where there would be red armored buttons at the knees and on the toe portions. Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Black Ghost Category:High Teen Number Cyborgs Category:Deceased Characters